La fuite
by romance-twilight
Summary: Ils m'avaient tout enlevés, ils s'étaient acharnés sur moi, et après leur passage ne m'avaient rien laissés. Et moi j'étais là à subir leurs actes sans jamais riposter. Mais aujourd'hui je n'étais plus la même, aujourd'hui je ne me laisserais plus faire.
1. prologue

_**Prologue:**_

_Ils m'avaient tout enlevé, ils s'étaient acharné sur moi, et après leurs passage ne m'avaient rien laissé. Et moi j'étais là à subir leurs actes sans jamais riposter. Mais aujourd'hui je n'étais plus la même, aujourd'hui je ne me laisserais plus faire. Je n'étais plus l'enfant fragile qu'ils avaient connu. J'étais prête à rendre chaque coup qu'ils m'avaient donné, chaque humiliation que j'avais dû subir par sa faute, par leurs fautes. _

Mes idées étaient noires en ce jour et le jour qui laissait place à la nuit ne faisait qu'obscurcir mon état. La route s'étendait devant moi, et le silence de la voiture ne me donnait en rien une distraction. Je devais me contenter de mes états d'âmes pour seule compagnie et les bruits de respiration venant du siège arrière. Ces bruit me rassuraient, je n'étais pas seul, je n'étais plus seul. Ensemble nous étions forts. Ma force c'est eux qui me l'ont donné et personne ne pourrait me l'enlever. Aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de prendre la route pour de nouveaux horizons, et eux ils s'étaient contenter de me suivre, une fois aveugle en moi. Je n'ai jamais compris cette dévotion qu'ils avaient pour ma personne. Ils croyaient plus en moi que je ne le croyais moi-même. Quand je leurs avaient soumis ma décision le matin même, ils n'avaient pipé mot, en se contentant d'acquiescer à ma demande et partir préparer leurs affaires. Je ne pouvais m 'empêcher de me dire que j'étais égoïste en leurs imposants d'une certaine façon mes décisions, en les obligeants de changer de ville, de quitter leurs amis.

J'avais roulé toute la nuit et le manque de sommeil commencer à faire ces effet sur moi, mais je savais qu'ils ne me restaient que quelques kilomètre et que je devais tenir, j'avais réussi à traverser la moitié du pays, il ne fallait pas que je faiblisse maintenant, pas si près du but. La foret que je traversais s'étendait à perte de vu et cette atmosphère avait pour moi un quelque chose de réconfortant tout en éveillant un sentiment d'angoisse.

Des bruits se firent entendre à côté de moi, et dans l'habitacle, ils commencèrent tous à se réveiller. Je leur jeter des regards, qui je l'espérais paresser réconfortant et me concentrer sur la route. Apres quelques que minute dans un silence total malgré le fait qu'ils soient réveillé nous vîmes enfin le bout de la foret et quelque secondes plus tard le panneau qui nous indiquait la fin de notre route : FORKS.

Voilà mon prologue, en espérant que vous avez aimé. C'est ma première histoire et j'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis tant positif que négatif, si il est constructif, il ne peut que me permettre de m'améliorer. Et merci de m'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Lorsque je m'engageais dans cette ville, je me rendis compte qu'elle représentait mon idéal. Une petite ville qui contenais de la maternelle au lycée et ne dépassant pas les 3000 habitants. La plus parts des habitants de cette bourgade habitait en dehors du centre de la ville et les seuls magasins qu'on pouvait trouver était une petite superette, un restaurant et un magasin de sport. Mais je ne m'attardais pas sur le paysage que m'offrais la ville de Forks et continuais ma route pour finir par passer de nouveau à travers la foret. Au bout d'un kilomètre, je vis enfin un petit chemin se dessiner à travers la foret et mi emmancher. La route était emplit de trou et la voiture bougeait en suivant les défauts de la route. Au bout d'une centaine de mètre apparut enfin un grand portail et j'arrêtais ma voiture devant celui-ci, en faisant signe aux personnes à l'arrière de ma voiture d'y rester. Je sortis une clé de ma poche et la mis dans la serrure du portail. J'entendis soudain un déclic et je pus enfin poussait le portail qui fis un bruit sourd et continuais sur ma lancer en n'écoutant pas les complaintes du portail rester trop longtemps fermé. Une fois le portail entièrement ouvert, je retournais dans ma voiture et la remis en marche pour rentrer dans la propriété. A travers les arbres s'étendais une majestueuse demeure, dont une tour qui surplombait la maison. La maison étais du style victorien et des grandes fenêtres surplombais la façade, une énorme porte faisait office d'enter et on pouvait voir que le jardin qui avais surement fut un temps magnifique avait laissé place à la nature sauvage. Je fis signes aux autres de descendre de la voiture et en fis de même. Cette maison étais peut être belle mais ce n'étais pas cela sa plus grande valeur. Ce qui la rendais si spéciale s'était les souvenirs qu'elle contenait, il fut un temps ou la maison laisser passer les rires, que le jardin étais emplit de cris de joie d'enfants. Aujourd'hui les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre étais ce des oiseaux et la maison rayonnait par son silence. Je sortis de ma contemplation est une fois de plus sortit une clé de ma poche pour ouvrir la porte qui me donnerais accès à l'intérieur de la demeure, je poussais la porte timidement comme si j'avais peur de la cassé après le temps qu'elle était resté fermé et les autres me suivirent à l'intérieur. La maison était plongée dans le noir et je me dirigeais vers la première pièce pour ouvrir les volets. Une fois choses faites, je pus découvrir une vaste pièce emplit de meuble ancien en bois dont une immense table emplissait la pièce. L'ensemble des meubles étaient recouverts de drap blanc et je fis parcourir ma main sur celui de la table, le tissus était doux au touché et d'un geste brusque j'enlevais cette protection pour pouvoir mieux admirer la table et fis tomber le drap au sol. Je ne m'attardais pas sur le reste des meubles et me dirigeais vers le fond de la pièce pour ouvrir une porte qui une fois ouverte laissait place à une majestueuse véranda, qui surplombait le jardin dont on ne pouvait voir la fin. A travers les carreaux sales de la véranda on pouvait par contre voir une balançoire et une vieille cabane dans un arbre. Un bruit derrière moi me fis retourner à la réalité et je me rendis compte que je ne m'étais pas encore occupais d'eux depuis notre arrivé et me je me mis à marcher vers eux pour combler les quelques mètres qui nous séparait.

Alors comment vous trouvez la maison ? leur demandai-je

Pas mal, me répondis une voix de garçon.

Du rigole, elle est magnifique, fit-une autre voit.

Il ne faut pas l'écouter Bella, il ne dit que des bêtises, il est juste grognon parce que monsieur n'a pas eu ces 10 heures de sommeil.

Pour toute réponse, je lui jetais un regard reconnaissant.

Au lieu de ronchonner Alec tu devrais plutôt voir la taille des chambres à l'étage, dis-je à l'intéresser et voyant aucune réaction, j'ajoutais : elles ont chacune leurs salle de bain personnel.

Et là je le partir en courant et je lui criai de faire attention dans les escaliers, en rigolant. Ma jeune sœur Jane me regarda et je lui tendis les bras pour qu'elle me donne le bébé qu'elle tenait dans les bras, une fois chose faite, je la vis courir pour rattraper notre frère. Un autre bruit attira mon attention et je souris au jeune enfant par terre qui essayait de tirer sur la queue de notre jeune labrador qui ne semblait pas du tout appréciait et attrapa l'enfant de mon bras libre.

Je suivis le même chemin pris quelque seconde plutôt par mon frère et ma sœur, en faisant attention dans escaliers en sachant que je tenais la jeune Sarah Beth, 17 mois dans mes bras et Samuel 8 mois. A l'étage des bruits de dispute se faisait entendre et plus je montais et plus ils étaient distinct. Ils ne semblaient pas d'accord sur la distribution des chambres et je dus intervenir pour éviter que la dispute s'envenime. J'attribuais les deux chambres donnant sur le jardin à Alec et Jane pour éviter toute discorde et je pris celle qui étais dans la tour en évitant de leurs préciser qu'elle donnait tout autant vu sur le jardin que sur le devant de la maison. Une fois que se fut fait, nous allâmes sortir les quelques affaires que nous avions dans la voiture pour les installer dans notre nouvelle demeure et fîmes notre diner avec les quelque reste qui nous rester de notre voyage c'est-à-dire : des sandwiches et des chips. Une fois avoir comblé notre faim, nous passâmes le reste de la journée à découvrir les pièces de la maison, à se courir après dans les innombrables pièces qui la composait et à batailler avec les lits parapluies de Sarah Beth et Samuel que nous avions installé dans ma chambre. Nous nous couchâmes tôt même si Alec se serait bien couché plu tard mais je savais que demain serait une longue journée car il fallait que j'inscrive Alec et Jane au lycée et il fallait aussi que je me prépare à affronter les regards curieux des habitants de Forks.

Le lendemain matin, le réveille fut dur surtout pour les plus jeunes d'entre nous et je descendis les escaliers avec une Sarah Beth encore endormis dans mes bras, Jane me suivais avec Samuel qui lui contrairement semblait parfaitement réveillé et agitait ces petite pieds dans ma direction. Je souris quand je vis Alec la tête à moitié allongé dans son bol de céréale dans la cuisine et je pris un malin plaisir à le réveiller en entrechoquant des casseroles. Il se réveilla brusquement, en jetant des regards anxieux autour de lui et lorsqu'il nous vit le sourire au lèvre et les objets du crime encore entre nos mains, il nous jeta un regard mauvais.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se fit dans les rires et un fois finit nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture pour prendre de nouveau le chemin de Forks. Mais cette fois la bonne ambiance du petit déjeuné avait laissé place à l'anxiété.

Voilà un premier chapitre un peu court, pour commencer à rentrer doucement dans l'histoire. En espérant que vous avez aimé. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.


	3. chapitre 2

**Voilà le second chapitre, en espérant que vous aimerez. **

Chapitre 2 :

La route de Forks semblait avoir pris en longueur et le chemin pour l'atteindre se fit dans un silence de mort. Même les plus jeunes semblaient savoir qu'il se passait quelque chose et ils gardaient le silence. Pour une fois Samuel n'agitait pas ses pieds et Sarah Beth ne nous agrémentait pas de son langage enfantin parfois si rassurant, qui nous rappelait à nous que nous avions été aussi avant enfant et que nous avions connu l'innocence de l'enfance. Je ne roulais pas vite, espérant au fond de moi-même que je pourrais alors éviter les habitants de Forks indéfiniment. Mais la ville arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu et je dû m'engager dans le seul parking de Forks pour me rendre dans l'unique superette à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je sortis de la voiture et fis le tour de la voiture pour détacher Samuel de son siège auto et Jane de son coté en fit de même avec Sarah Beth. Nous nous jetâmes des regards les uns aux autres pour sans doute nous donner du courage et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le magasin. La boutique n'étais pas grande et on en voyait rapidement le bout, une jeune femme se tenait accoudait au comptoir et semblait s'ennuyer ferme, elle semblait avoir mon âge c'est-à-dire environ 18 ans. Quand elle nous vit, elle nous jeta un regard curieux, nous détailla sans aucune gêne. Je lui dis bonjour et elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Une fois qu'elle crut que nous ne la regardions plus, elle se jeta sur son téléphone et commença à taper un message rapidement. Dans la boutique il n'y avait pas d'âme qui vive à part une grand-mère qui nous dévisagea elle aussi. Si tous les gens était comme ça, vivre ici ne serais pas une partie de plaisir.

-« Excusez-moi ma dame, mais es ce que vous pourriez vous décaler pour que je puisse attraper le pot derrière vous ».

C'était Alec qui venait de parler à la vieille dame. Tout dans sa contemplation, elle nous empêchait de passer et bloquer le rayonnage de confiture ou plutôt devrais-je dire l'étagère. Elle regarda mon frère comme si il venait de l'insulter et se décala en grommelant alors qu'Alec lui disait merci. Je secouais la tête en la regardant partir et nous continuâmes nos courses. Une fois à la caisse, cela donna tout le loisir à la jeune de nous dévisager. Sur son étiquette était marqué : Lauren. Alors que je commencer avoir de sérieux doute sur le fait que j'avais peut être quelque chose sur ma figure ou sur le fait que j'avais peut être oublié de m'habiller vu la façon dont elle me regardait, un groupe de personnes arriva. Je ne les voyais pas d'où j'étais, caché par l'étagère des promotions. Ils firent rapidement le tour de la boutique ce qui me donna le loisir de les détailler à mon tour. Ils étaient jeune, surement encore au lycée et semblait eux aussi surpris par notre présence. Mais il n'avait pas la même assistance que les autres et une fois la surprise passé se sont désintéressé de nous. Mais Sarah Beth ne semblait pas d'accord et commença à bouger dans les bras de Jane. Une des jeunes la remarqua et se mit à lui sourire, Sarah Beth content qu'on la remarque lui répondit aussi par un sourire et bougea de plus belle dans les bras de Jane qui ne semblait pouvoir tenir très longtemps. Je décidais de lui venir en aide et tendis Samuel à Alec et pris à mon tour Sarah Beth dans mes bras.

La jeune fille pris soudain la parole après m'avoir jeté un regard.

« Elle est très jolie, elle s'appelle comment ? » nous demandât elle.

« Elle s'appelle Sarah Beth » lui répondis-je.

« C'est très jolie comme prénom » dit elle a l'attention de Sarah Beth, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'état de contentement de l'enfant.

« Et moi je m'appelle Alice » dit-elle. Je lui souris en signe de réponse et elle ajouta.

« Vous êtes en visite ici ? «.

« Non, lui répondis-je, nous venons d'emménager ».

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une maison à vendre ici ou encore même à louer. Ma mère est agent immobilier », ajoute-t-elle vu la façon que je l'avais regardé.

« Nous avons une maison ici, une vieille maison de famille, elle se situe en dehors de Forks » précisais-je.

« Vraiment, c'est géniale alors, on va se voir très souvent alors. Tu vas aller au lycée alors ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Non, répondis-je. Seulement Alec et Jane vont y aller ». Lui dis-je en désignant mon frère et ma sœur à tour de rôle.

« Dommage », fit-elle.

« Au faite, je ne vous ai pas présenté mon petit ami Jasper, dit-elle en nous désignant un garçon blond derrière elle, qui nous fit un signe. Et voici… »

Mais elle ne peut finir sa phrase car au même moment deux garçons et une fille arrivèrent en rigolant. Je retins mon souffle devant le garçon blond aux yeux bleu qui lui aussi s'était pétrifié à ma vue et pour sortir de ma torpeur je me concentrais sur les deux autres personnes : l'une était blonde, grande, une beauté froide et je me noyais dans les yeux du second garçon d'un magnifique vert.

« Masen, Tanya et Edward, où étiez-vous encore passé ? On vous a cherché partout tout à l'heure. » dit Alice avec un grain de reproche dans la voix.

« Nous nous sommes juste absenté deux minutes Alice, arrête d'exagéré » lui répondis le soi-disant Edward.

« C'était deux minutes de trop, il faut que je te présente mes nouveaux amis et …. »

Elle ne peut terminer sa phrase car je la coupais, Lauren avait enfin finit de passer les produits et je venais de payer.

« Je suis désolé Alice mais il va falloir que l'on parte ».

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir tout de suite, il faut que je vous présente aux autres et je dois vous parler de tous les endroits à voir et tout.. »

« Désolé, une autre fois peut être » et sans lui laissé le temps de répondre, je pris les sacs que me tendait Lauren, aidait par Jane et sortis du magasin sans lui laissant temps de réagir.

Alors que la porte du magasin allait se fermer, j'entendis des rires éclater.

« Alors la Alice elle t'a…. »

Mais déjà les voix s'étouffaient par la distance que nous avions prise. Je n'aurais peut rester une minute de plus dans le magasin, en sachant qu'il était là. De toutes les villes de la terre, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse cette ville. Je secouais la tête pour la énième fois de la journée. Mis les sacs dans la coffre et attacha Samuel et Sarah Beth dans leurs siège auto. Et dirigé la voiture vers notre nouvelle maison, pleine de souvenirs.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

J'étais tourmenté depuis que nous étions revenus du magasin, et les autres qui s'étaient sans doute rendu compte de mon état n'étaient pas venu me déranger. Dans ma précipitation à vouloir partir au plus vite de la ville, j'avais oublié de passer par le lycée pour inscrire Alec et Jane. Il fallait donc que j'y retourne mais je n'avais pas le courage pour l'instant. J'étais lâche et je le savais. Plonger dans mes pensées je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Alec venait d'arriver et je ne remarquais sa présence que quand il s'assit à côté de moi. Au début nous restâmes assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire, c'était apaisant. Avec Alec nous n'avions jamais eu besoin de parler pour nous comprendre et la présence de l'autre suffisait de nous apaiser. Nous savions que nous étions toujours mieux à deux que seul, qu'ensemble nous sommes plus fort. Je m'étais installée dans le jardin, sur la vieille balancelle et le douce brise venait caresser ma peau et faisait voler doucement mes cheveux. C'était agréable et le doux balancement de la balancelle ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment. Ce jardin avait toujours eu cet effet sur moi, enfin il y a longtemps qu'il avait eu le loisir de le faire. Alec me jeta un coup d'œil et je sus qu'il allait parler.

« Tu ne devrais pas te tourmenter comme ça tu sais. Tu as toujours fait le mieux pour nous alors que ce n'étais pas à toi de le faire. Tu te rappelles la promesse qu'on s'est faite n'es-ce pas ? » me dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Comment veut tu que je l'oubli Alec, ça et le reste. »

« Je sais mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisses envahir par ses sentiments. Il ne faut pas que tu oubli que tu n'es plus seul à présent et qu'ensemble nous sommes une famille. »

« Je sais, mais c'est dur parfois et je me dis que toute mes bonne résolution sont partis. Je me dis parfois que j'ai mal agit, que toute ma vie n'est qu'un... »

Je ne peux continuer mes lamentations car Alec me coupa d'un ton sec.

« Arrête tout de suite de fustiger comme ça, tu sais très bien que si tu n'avais pas agi comme tu l'as fait, nous ne serions pas la où nous somme aujourd'hui. Tu es la meilleur personne que je connaisse et je ne veux plus de voir triste. Aller arrête de te tourmenter. On est ensemble c'est le principale non ?

« Tu as raison et pour te répondre c'est facile d'être une meilleure personne qu'eux. Mais crois-moi il existe des meilleure personnes que moi. Ils étaient des meilleurs personne que moi, je sais que tu ne l'est pas connu mais crois je ne tiens en rien la comparaison avec eux. Avec tout ce qu'ils accompli, tout ce qu'ils ont accompli pour les autres. Parfois je me demande si je ne tiens pas plus des autres ».

« Tu es en plein délire ma vieille, tu es à mille lieues de ces gens-là tu m'entends ? » cria-t-il.

« Bon changeons de conversation, lui dis-je. Tu es content d'aller au lycée avec Jane ? » lui demandais-je.

« Ouais, même si j'aurais préféré que tu viennes avec nous ».

« Tu sais bien qu'il faut que je reste pour garder Samuel et Sarah Beth ».

« Oui, mais on aurait peut engager quelqu'un, on en a les moyens ».

« Je n'ai pas confiance dans les autres. On a déjà eu cette conversion et tu connais mon point de vue dessus »commençais je à me mettre en colère.

« D'accord ne t'énerve pas. J'aurais juste bien aimé t'avoir avec moi en cours. Je suis toujours plus calme quand tu es dans le coin ».

« Je sais moi aussi je suis plus sereine quand vous êtes près de moi mais je ne pourrais retourner en cours, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ».

Et pris dans mon élent, je le pris dans mes bras, il gesticula un peu, ne supportant pas mes câlin mais resta comme même dans mes bras. Je rigolais et le relâchais sans avoir pour autant ébouriffer ses cheveux bruns. Il s'indigna et partis en courant vers la maison en me gratifiant au moment de passer la porte d'un de ses sourires dont il avait le don.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de porter de mes yeux mon sourire s'effaça. Je savais qu'il ne savait pas le réel facteur de mon état et qu'il ne l'avait sans doute pas reconnu ou alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il fallait à tout prix que je l'évite, maintenant que je savais qu'il était dans la même ville que moi.

De loin j'entendis les pleurs de Samuel et je sus que c'était à mon tour d'intervenir. Avec un soupir je me levais et entrer dans la maison sans regarder en arrière.

Je dus malheureusement retourner en ville pour le lycée dans l'après-midi, j'avais été obligé de laisser les enfants dans la maison car les plus jeunes faisait encore la sieste et je me refusais de réveiller ces petits anges. Contrairement au matin, je me dépêchais sur la route, voulant les retrouver au plus vite. Pour ma chance les rues de Forks étaient vides et lorsque je me garais devant le lycée, seul deux voitures y stationner. La secrétaire dont les cheveux étaient rouge ne se dérangea pas pour me fixer pendant tout le long que dura l'inscription de Jane et Alec. Elle semblait se demander sans doute pourquoi une personne aussi jeune que moi avait la responsabilité de ces jeunes. Elle essayait d'ailleurs de me poser des questions qu'elle trouvait sans doute discrète mais que j'esquiver à chaque fois. Au bout d'un moment, elle se lassa se rendant compte qu'elle ne tirait rien de moi et une fois finit l'inscription je la remerciais et partis. Mais avant de fermer la porte du secrétariat je peux la voir se jeter sur son téléphone.

Le lendemain de cette journée, Alec et Jane allaient déjà à l'école. J'étais stresser et leur recommander d'être le plus discret possible et de se fondre dans la masse. Eux semblaient très exciter à l'idée d'aller à l'école et Samuel semblait partager ce sentiment avec eux car il ne s'arrêtait pas d'agitais ses pieds et ses mains tout contant de lui.

Je déposais les deux ados devant le lycée, et attendis qu'ils soient rentrés dans le lycée pour partir tout en évitant les regards curieux des lycéens de Forks.

Alors que je venais de rentrer à la villa et déposer les plus jeunes sur le tapis de jeux, le téléphone sonna. Et d'un coup je me tendis. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler.

**Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. On ne sait toujours pas qui est la personne que Bella a vue dans la superette mais ça va venir. Au prochain chapitre il y aura la découverte de nouveaux personnages et quelques révélations. On connaitra l'interlocuteur de Bella. Venez me donner votre avis et vos suppositions sur la mystérieuse personne qui l'appelle, je répondrais à toutes vos review.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

La route défila rapidement, je roulais vite et le paysage de la foret laissa vite passé à celui de la ville. Je stoppais la voiture dans le bruit d'un dérapage contrôlé. Je ne pris pas le temps de regardé comment je l'avais garé et me précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment non sans avoir préalablement pris Samuel et Sarah Beth dans leurs siège auto. Je courus à l'intérieur ce qui se révéla difficile avec deux jeunes enfants dans les bras et mon manque d'équilibre lorsque que j'étais soumis au stress. Heureusement pour moi ni Samuel ni Sarah Beth ne protestèrent à être balloté ainsi. Je suis rapidement arrivé en face de la double porte qui avait était mon but depuis le début de ma folle course et la poussé sans prendre de gant. Elle alla se percuter bruyamment contre le mur mais je m'en fichais. La seule personne pour moi qui comptais à cet instant était le garçon allongé sur le lit. Je me suis lentement rapproché du lit et me suis assise sur la chaise qui le bordé sans pour autant prêter attention aux autres personnes dans la pièce, ni aux bruits qu'apporter leurs présence. Alors que je m'étais plongé dans la contemplation de cet être qui comptait plus pour moi que moi-même, je me rappelais soudain pourquoi j'étais arrivé ici.

Flash-back :

Alors que je venais de poser les enfants dans leur parc, le bruit d'un téléphone dans la pièce me fit sursauter et une peur irrationnel s'empara de moi. C'est en tremblant que j'allai répondre et c'est d'une voix tremblante que je répondis :

« Allo ? «

« Isabella Swan ? » me fit une voix de femme.

Et sans me laisser temps de répondre à sa question elle ajouta :

« Je suis Regina Wilson et je vous appelle de la part du lycée de Forks. Votre frère Alec a participé à une bagarre et il a été malencontreusement bléssé pendant celle-ci »dit-elle d'un ton froid. Elle ne me laissa pas une nouvelle fois le temps d'assimiler ses paroles et elle ajouta :

« Il faudrait que vous veniez au lycée tout d'abord pour aller à l'infirmerie et régler quelque

papier administratif et par la suite le proviseur voudrait vous rencontré ».

Je ne lui laissé pas le temps d'ajouté autre chose et lui raccroché au nez. De toute la conversation je n'avais retenu qu'une seule chose : Alec était blessé. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et c'est avec empressement que j'attrapais les deux bambins et me précipitais vers la voiture sans prendre le temps de fermer la maison. Mais je fus obliger de faire demi-tour car dans ma hâte je n'avais pas pris la clé de la voiture. Une fois chose faite, je partis pour de bon en direction du lycée.

Fin du flash-back.

Mon frère était allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie du lycée de Forks et semblait à demi conscient. Sous son œil gauche se dessinait déjà un bleu, sa lèvre saigné et il avait un bandage au poignet droit. Heureusement que je lui avais dit le matin même de rester discret car je ne voulais m'imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait si je ne lui avais pas dit. Soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule et ce ne fus même pas la peine que je me retourne pour savoir que celle si appartenait à personne d'autre que Jane. Je me détournais avec un pincement au cœur de mon frère et je jetais un regard plein d'interrogation à Jane.

« Je suis désolé. Me dit-elle. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Alec, il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuille, il n'a fait que me défendre. Alors que tu venais juste de nous déposer et que nous cherchions notre salle, des filles se sont moqués de moi. Alec a commencé à s'énerver mais je lui ai dit de se calmer et qu'il fallait mieux qu'on parte car elles n'en valaient pas la peine. Mais ces filles ont ajouté des commentaires mauvais à ton égard et crois-moi tu ne veux pas que je te les dise. La Alec s'est vraiment énervé et a commencé à son tour à les insulter mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que les copains de ces filles étaient juste à cote. Ils sont vite arrivé et ont commencé à le tapé. Je suis désolé Bella, je n'ai rien peut faire pour les en empêchés ».

Apres avoir fini sa longue tirade, elle éclata soudain en sanglot. Jane avait toujours était la plus émotive d'entre nous et la plus fragile aussi. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter et la serrer fort entre ceci. Je ne peux m'empêcher de plonger encore une fois dans mes penser et arriver à la conclusion que tout compte fait c'était une bonne chose que je ne sois pas retourné au lycée, je n'aurais pas à subir ce venait de subir Jane et Alec, je pouvais moi me cacher dans la maison, lâche comme j'étais et ne pas supporter les regards et commentaires des autres.

Soudain je pris conscience de la présence d'autre personne dans la pièce. C'était les garçons que nous avions croisé hier à la superette et parmi eux il était là. Je me contractais pensant qu'ils étaient les garçons qui avaient tapé mon frère mais avant que je ne puisse parler, Jane me dit :

« Ils nous ont aidé, sans leur intervention je n'imagine même pas l'état dans lequel serait Alec ».

Je me détournais d'eux. Je sais qu'à ce moment-là j'aurais du le remercier mais pour cela il aurait fallu que je le remercie aussi. C'était au-dessus de mes forces, je ne pouvais le remercier même si il avait aidé mon frère. Non, je ne pouvais pas le faire après ce qu'il nous avait fait. Pourtant je sentais son regard assistant sur moi et je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie de me parler mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps en partant de la salle précipitamment.

Apres cela, j'avais du rencontrer le proviseur qui me prenait sans aucun doute pour une incapable et Jane et Alec comme des éléments perturbateur. Je du pendant une demi-heure écouter son discours. Une fois qu'il eut fini je peux enfin récupérer Alec et Jane par la même occasion comme me l'avais si gentiment proposé le directeur pour la journée.

Je dus malheureusement une fois de plus retourné en ville dans l'après-midi car nous commencions à être en manque de couche. Une fois de plus je les laisse seul à la maison et partis seul pour la ville. Alors que je venais de faire mes achats et m'apprêtais à partir on m'interpela. Lorsque je me retournais, je tombais nez à nez avec Alice et une femme brune dans la quarantaine qui me souriais.

« Coucou Bella, je suis contente de te revoir aussi vite. Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ton frère ce matin, ces filles sont de vraies pestes et je ne te parle même pas de leur copain. J'ai tout vu tu sais et c'est mes frères Edward et Emmett et mon copain Jasper qui sont intervenu tu sais, avec le meilleur ami d'Edward, Masen. Tu t'en rappelle dis ? Ils étaient eux aussi à la superette et … »

Mais Alice fus coupé dans sa longue tirade pas la femme qui l'accompagner.

« Alice chérie, je crois que tu devrais t'arrêté un peu de parler, la pauvre Bella n'a pas du tout comprendre. Et je manque à tous mes devoir, je ne me suis même pas présente. Je suis Esme Cullen la mère d'Alice. Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer, Alice n'a fait que parler de toi et de ta famille depuis... »

Mais je n'écoutais déjà plus la conversation. J'avais retenu de chose dans son discours, la première était que je savais de qui tenais Alice son débit de parole et la seconde c'était le nom de famille Cullen que je connaissais. Je gardais mon masque d'impassibilité et me contentais de sourire poliment à ce qu'elles me disaient. Alors que je comptais m'éclipser Alice m'invita moi et ma famille à participer à une petite fête qu'elle organisait le weekend même et je ne peux lui dire non vu la tête qu'elle me faisait. Et lorsque je lui répondis positivement, elle sauta dans le magasin ce qui déclenchais mes rires et ce de sa mère. Je les ai remercié par la suite de l'invitation et suis repartis vers le seul endroit où je me sentais en sécurité, la maison avec les enfants.

Mais lorsque j'arrivais mon sang se glaça, il y avait déjà une voiture garé devant la maison. Lorsque je vis celui à qui elle appartenait la peur pris place à la colère et je sortis violement de la voiture.

« Bella s'il te plait, il faut que l'on parle » me dit-il d'une voix triste .

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, je crois que la dernière fois qu'on sait vu on s'est tout dit » dis-je en colère »

« Ils m'ont obligé Bella, je n'avais pas le choix ».

« Tu mens, on a toujours le choix, hurlais-je. Tu nous a abandonné ».

« Je ne voulais pas je te jure, je te promets que j'ai tout fait pour rester avec vous mais ils n'ont pas voulu. Tu sais comment ils peuvent être parfois mieux que personne ».

Je ne lui répondis pas et me contentais de lui tourner le dos.

« Bella, je comprends que tu ne veuille plus me parler mais au moins es ce je peux voir notre fille ? «

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Un merci pour ceux qui me laisse des review et pour les mises en alerte et en favoris.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Lorsqu'il me posa la question je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il veule la voir. La dernière fois lorsque nous étions dans le magasin il n'avait eu aucun geste envers elle et ne semblait pas la voir. Pourtant au moment où je l'avais vu dans la boutique j'avais vu Sarah Beth esquiver un geste vers lui. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle souvienne de lui. Elle n'avait qu'un an quand il était parti. J'hésitais à répondre par le positif à sa question. Pourquoi devrait-il la voir, il avait perdu se droit le jour il était lâchement parti en me laissant seul avec eux. Mais d'un autre côté, je savais ce que cela faisait quand on n'avait pas de père, l'absence du mien m'avait fait terriblement souffrir et je ne voulais pas que ma fille subisse la meme douleur. Il fallait que je pense à elle avant moi, ne pas être égoïste.

Pendant tout le temps de ma réflexion il était resté à côté de moi sans rien dire et s'était quelque peu rapprochait. Remarquant cela, je m'écartais immédiatement. Mon geste sembla le faire souffrir mais je m'enfichais.

« Je veux bien que tu la vois »

Ma réponse sembla le remplir de joie et tenta une nouvelle approche vers moi. Je l'en dissuadais d'un geste et lui dit :

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, je veux que tu la voix seulement quelque minute aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre s'il t'arrivait encore à disparaitre. Il va falloir que tu y aller doucement avec elle et ne pas lui dire tout de suite que tu es son père si elle ne sans rappelé pas ».

« Merci beaucoup Bella, je me contenterais de ça pour l'instant, mais pour ton information je ne compte plus vous lâchez toute les deux ».

« Ce n'est que tes paroles, le temps nous diras si tu dis la vérité ».

Pour unique réponse il me sourit et nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers la maison. Mais alors que nous avions fait quelque pas, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et c'est un Alec furieux qui se dirigea vers nous.

« Qu'es ce que tu es en train de faire Bella ? Il ne faut que tu le laisse une nouvelle fois entrer dans nos vies. Rappel toi dans quel état du était la dernier fois où il ta lâchement abandonné. Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Sarah Beth. A cause de son départ elle a refusé de parler pendant des mois et de marcher. Elle voulait tout le temps être dans tes bras et refusait que tu t'éloignes d'elle. Elle avait sans doute peur que tu l'abandonne comme son père l'avait fait. » dit-il avec plein de hargne.

« Ce n'était qu'un bébé Alec. » lui répondit doucement le père de ma fille.

« Et alors ? Tu crois qu'elle n'a pas souffert de ton départ. Tu les as abandonnés sans aucun scrupule dans cet endroit de malheur avec ses gens horribles. Tu arrives encore à dormir la nuit après ce que tu leur as fait. Mais suis-je bête, tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment pour eux, tout ce que tu as fait sa toujours était pour ta petite personne. Tu n'as jamais pensé aux autres. »

« C'est faux, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à eux depuis que je suis parti, je m'en suis voulu comme jamais après ce que j'avais fait mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Il menaçait de les tuer. » hurla-t-il à son tour.

« Mais bien sur tu es un héros maintenant, il faudrait peut-être que je pense à te remercier maintenant ». lui dit Alec d'une voix ironique.

Pendant tout le long de l'échange j'étais resté de marbre, les laissant se disputer pour moi. Mon regard fut attiré par la fontaine dans le jardin et alors qu'il continuait à s'insulter à tour de rôle j'eu soudain un flash :

_Une petite fille cours dans un jardin, il est remplit de magnifique fleurs. Au loin, elle peut voir les adultes discuter, ils se sont mis à l'écart. Ils doivent donc parler de quelque chose d'important. Elle, elle continu à jouer, elle tourne sur elle-même, rigole. Soudain d'autre rire se font entendre dans le jardin, d'autres enfants viennent d'arriver. Ils lui crient de venir jouer avec eux, une petite fille vient vers la petite fille toute seule. La nouvelle venue a les cheveux blonds ondulé qui lui tombe dans le bas du dos. Les deux petites filles se prennent la main et se sourient contente d'être ensemble. Au loin on peut entendre les cris des garçons qui jouent dans leur cabane et les bruits que font les épées en bois quand ils s'entrechoquent qu'ils ont fabriqués. Les deux petites filles veulent elles aussi jouer et se mettent à courir dans leur direction, elles ont toutes les deux la même robe à fleur et s'amusent avant de les rejoindre à la faire tournoyé. La petite fille blonde part en première et alors que la seconde veut la suivre elle sent soudain une main l'attraper par la taille et la soulever_.

Je revins soudain à l'instant présent et les deux garçons n'ont rien remarqué à mon plus grand soulagement de mon absence. Ils continuent de se disputer et moi je fais un effort pour reprendre le dessus et reprendre un visage impénétrable, chasser la tristesse de mon visage. Je décide enfin d'intervenir dans leurs disputes quand je vois qu'ils vont bientôt arriver aux mains. Je mets entre les deux et dis à Alec de ne plus s'énerver. Il n'en vaut pas la peine qu'Alec s'énerve pour lui. Je lui dis qu'il est juste là pour Sarah Beth et rien d'autre. Cela n'a pas l'aire de le calmer et je continue en lui disant que Sarah Beth à besoin de connaitre son père. Cet argument semble l'avoir fait entendre raison et il se dirige vers la maison de nouveau non s'en avoir jeté un regard mauvais à la personne qui est avec moi. Je me tourne vers celui-ci et lui dit :

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir comme ça à l'improviste. Tu aurais dû laisser le temps à Alec à se préparer à te revoir. »

« Et tu m'aurais peut-être répondus Bella ? Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien que si je ne t'avais mis sur le fait accompli tu m'aurais évité ».

« Tu as sans doute raison » soupirais-je.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Bella tu sais, je n'aurais jamais… »

Je le coupais ne voulant pas entendre ces excuses plu longtemps.

« Tu es venu pour voir Sarah Beth oui ou non ? »

« D'accord Bella on arrête mais tu ne n'empêcheras indéfiniment cette discussion »

Je le sais au fond de moi-même, mais je préfère croire que je pourrais y échapper.

-« Au fait, tu sais que tu plais beaucoup à mon ami Edward ? Il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi depuis que nous t'avons croisé au magasin et sa sœur Alice est tout excité à l'idée que tu viennes à sa fête. »

« Comment tu sais que je vais à sa fête »

« Je sais tout Bella, tu l'as oublié ? »

« Tu es exaspérant Masen et ça tu le sais ? »

Il se contente d'hausser les épaules et nous nous sommes dirigés vers notre fille.

**Et voilà vous savez enfin qui est le père de la fille de Bella, vous vous y attendiez ? J'attends vos review avec impatience ainsi que vos théories sur la suite.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Voilà la suite, ****j'espère**** qu'elle vous plaira. Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des review, aux mises en alerte et en favoris.**

Chapitre 6 :

Lorsque nous étions rentrés dans la maison un bruit sourd provenant de l'étage nous parvenait. Sans aucun doute que cela provenait de la chambre de Alec, il m'en voulait surement et allait me faire la tête pendant quelques jours. Cela allait lui passait, cela lui passait toujours. Je me dirigeais vers le salon là où j'avais laissé Sarah Beth une heure plutôt en compagnie de Jane. Elle était toujours sur son tapis entourait de jouets répondu sur toute la surface du salon, un vaste champ de bataille. A côté, allongé sur un des innombrables canapés qui encombré la pièce, Jane qui la surveillait d'un œil tout en continuant de lire son livre. Quand elle me vit elle se leva soudain et se dirigea vers moi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Masen et je lui fis signe que je lui répondrais plus tard. Elle jeta encore un regard d'interrogation à Masen, me frôla le bras et sortie de la pièce. Sarah Beth n'avait sans doute pas remarqué notre présence et continuait de jouer avec sa poupée, je me dirigeais vers elle et m'assis à ses coté. Elle me remarqua et me tendis immédiatement les bras. Je la pris contre moi, lorsque nous étions ainsi j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait nous atteindre. Depuis mon échange avec ma fille, je n'avais pas remarqué que son père était resté assis immobile à quelque mètre de nous. Sarah Beth regarda dans la même direction que moi mais rien ne sembla la touché, elle se mit à bouger dans mes bras et je la redéposais sur son tapis où elle alla directement récupérais sa peluche qu'elle mit dans sa bouche.

Je me levais et fis signe à Masen d'approchais, il se remit de sa contemplation et s'approcha. Il s'agenouilla sur le tapis et tenta de jouer avec Sarah Beth. Au début elle l'ignora se bornant à jouer avec sa peluche mais par la suite elle fit un petit peu plus attention à lui et accepta même de lui prêter sa peluche préféré. Pendant tous leurs échanges j'étais resté debout à les contempler. Je doutais encore d'avoir pris la bonne décision pour ma fille mais à les voir tous les deux sur ce tapis, je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de se remplir de bonheur. Masen resta une heure, je savais qu'il serait bien resté plus longtemps avec sa fille mais il ne voulait sans doute pas pousser trop loin avec moi. Il fit un léger baisé sur la tête de notre fille, me regarda quelques secondes et secoua la tête. Au final il se contenta d'un vaste geste de la main à mon égard. Ce que je l'en remerciai intérieurement, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il tente une nouvelle approche aujourd'hui, car j'aurais du encore une fois le repousser. Lorsque je peux voir sa voiture s'enfoncer dans le chemin dans la foret je me détournais de la fenêtre et me dirigea, avec Sarah Beth dans mes bras qui semblait à présent contente de la visite du jour, dans ma chambre. Le jeune Samuel dormait dans son lit, plongé dans un sommeil qui le protégeait de zones noires qui l'entouraient. Cet enfant était un don pour moi, il était si facile à élever, un véritable petit ange. Bien sûr j'avais déjà Sarah Beth mais à présent je n'aurais pu vivre sans la présence de ce bébé à mes coté. Quand je le regardais, il me rappelait tellement eux, il était la seule chose qui me restais d'eux, le seul lien qui me permettait de me dire que je ne les avais pas imaginés. Qu'il y avait bien eu un jour où j'avais était heureuse, que j'avais aussi approché le bonheur, pratiquement touché. Mais comme les autres choses qui entourer ma vie, ils m'avaient échappé. Je me détournais de se petit ange, rassurait qu'il dormait toujours paisiblement et sortis en fermant la porte tout doucement.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un calme absolu. Samuel dormant jusqu' à tard dans l'après-midi, Sarah Beth se bornant à jouer avec sa peluche. Quand à Jane et Alec je ne les revis pas de l'après-midi. J'étais donc seul dans cette immense maison. J'avais passé mon après-midi à faire le ménage et ranger le salon encombré par les quelque joué de ma fille qu'elle avait comme même réussi à disperser partout. Alors que j'étais obligé de pousser un meuble pour récupérer un jouet qui avait glissé sous celui-ci je remarquais quelque chose. Peu d'objet ancien encombrer cette maison, les anciens vestiges d'une vie d'avant avait été maladroitement entassé dans le grenier, le peu d'objets personnels n'étaient que de vieux cadres ou ancien portraits de famille. Mais jamais rien de récent, comme si pendant des siècles cette maison n'avait été habité. L'univers de la demeure était comme suspendu dans le temps.

Alors quand je trouvais ce vestige, je sentis mon cœur battre rapidement et c'est comme si je violais leurs intimités, je me sentais coupable de regardais cette photo. Mais la curiosité me poussa à regarder, elle m'avait toujours fait défaut et aujourd'hui encore je ne fus pas récompensé par celle-ci. Sur le cliché datant surement des années 1970 se tenait trois femmes souriantes et à coté un homme au regard rieur, deux des femmes étaient brunes et l'autre blonde. L'homme qui se tenait à coté semblait très jeune et tenait la jeune femme bonde par la taille. Tous semblaient si insouciants, ne se doutant pas du sort qui leur était réservé. Je connaissais ces personnes même si sur ces photo ils étaient bien plus jeune et mon cœur se serra, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je courus jusqu'au grenier pour aller la cacher, aux autres, à moi, à ma lâcheté. Je fermais la porte à double tour comme si j'avais peur que se clichais ressorte et courus dans le jardin à toute vitesse, je m'enfonçais entre les arbres qui l'encombraient et me dirigeais vers un seul but, la cabane. Et je montais dedans. Cette cabane ne brillait par son architecture mais sa véritable beauté était la joie qu'elle avait apportée. Les fenêtres étaient caché par des rideaux immondes et les meubles qui tenait de mobilier était dépareiller. Mais cela m'était égale, cette cabane était pour moi bien plus jolie que la maison dans laquelle nous habitions, cette cabane n'avait cueilli que du bonheur contrairement à l'autre. Je laissais les pleurs s'emparaient de moi et me repliais sur moi-même. Toute la tristesse qui s'était emparé de moi depuis que nous étions arrivés se déversa entre mes larmes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là à me laisser à ma tristesse mais au bout d'un moment le sommeil s'empara de moi remplit des fantômes de mon passé.

_Je marche vite, il faudrait que j'aille plus vite mais je ne peux pas, ma jambe est blessée, je sais qu'ils vont bientôt me rattraper et quand ils seront là il faudra que je sois capable de me défendre. Je marche toujours plus vite faisant abstention de ma douleur. Ils arrivent, je les entends, ils sont prêt, il faut je me tienne prête._

Soudain je me réveillais ne sachant plus où j'étais. Je regarde autour de moi désorientais et me rassura quand je me rappelé des évènements de l'après-midi. Quand je décide de sortir le jour a laissé place à l'obscurité. Je me dépêche quand je prends conscience que j'ai laissé Sarah Beth seul dans le salon. Quand j'arrive en courant dans la pièce, ils sont tous là et la peur laisse place au soulagement. Ils me regardent peiné et quand Samuel me voit il me tend les bras. Je le récupère aussi tôt, j'évite le regard d'Alec qui a laissé place à la colère de ce matin à la pitié. Je déteste ce regard-là, je ne le mérite pas et m'en veux de les avoir fait souffrir. Quand je regarde de plus près Jane, je me rends compte qu'elle a pleuré. Et je prends soudain compte de la réalité : ils ont cru que je les avais abandonnés à mon tour. Soudain la voix de Alec retentis dans la pièce et il dit.

**Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, il permet à Bella de faire face à certaine chose qu'elle ne veut pas voir. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aurait enfin le retour d'Edward et aussi la présence de Masen. En espérant que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

La vie est une chose précieuse, le monde est immense tout en étant petit, j'ai beau vouloir fuir mon passé, il me rattrape toujours. Plus je fuis et plus les choses reviennent avec encore plus de force. J'ai décidé après la discussion que nous avons eu moi et les autres, d'arrêter de vouloir fuir mon passé, ne plus essayer de la cacher au fond de moi-même, il fait partie de moi et je dois l'assumer. La première chose que j'ai faite pour appuyer cela est de ressortir la photo du grenier que j'avais caché plutôt dans la journée. J'avais compris de notre discussion qu'il ne fallait pas que je voie cette photo comme vestige de leur souffrance mais plutôt comme un signe qu'ils avaient été heureux un jour, qu'ils avaient eux aussi eu le droit de toucher le bonheur. Ma vie de devait pas ce résumer à des moments sombres, je devais aussi assumer que j'avais aussi était heureuse un jour.

Je savais que je devais aller le retrouver, que de l'éviter n'étais pas la meilleur solution. Que c'était avec lui que j'avais été le plus heureuse et qu'il m'avait donné une des choses qui m'était le plus précieuse : ma fille. J'avais donc décidé que même si il était tard, qu'il fallait que j'aille voir Masen et de toute façon je savais qu'il n'allait jamais se coucher tôt, une vieille habitude chez lui.

Mais pour une fois j'avais décidé de ne pas laisser les enfants seul à la maison et qu'ils avaient eux aussi le droit de s'amuser. Ainsi je déposé les deux plus âgé d'entre eux devant le petit restaurant de la ville qui était le lieu de rencontre des jeunes du coin et parti non sans les avoir serrait fort contre moi au préalable. J'avais pris soin de vérifier avant de partir que Masen était bien chez lui, mon informateur m'ayant confirmée que s'était le cas je me dirigé vers sa demeure.

Bien que ma maison soit belle, le sienne ne tenait en rien la comparaison à la mienne. Sa demeure était moderne, et de longue bais vitré s'étendaient devant les façades de la maison. La maison semblait ne faire qu'un avec la nature qui l'entourait. Comme de nombreuse maison dans Forks, celle-ci était entouré de verdure. La demeure resplendissait devant cette nature profonde et toute les lumières de la maison semblaient allumés. Quand je toquais à la porte je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'une autre personne ouvre la porte et encore moins que cette personne soit la mère de Masen.

Quand elle me vit, la surprise se lut sur son visage et son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers ma fille qui était dans mes bras, son regard inspirait la souffrance. Mais comme d'habitude, elle ne se laissa pas avoir par ses sentiments et repris vite le dessus pour se forger un regard impassible.

« Isabella, quelle bonne surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu. J'aurais pensé que tu serais resté caché comme d'habitude. Tu as changé, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère. « Ces derniers mots raisonnèrent comme une insulte dans sa bouche.

« J'ai décidé que voir l'extérieur ne faisait pas de mal parfois, la maison me manquait et je voulais la faire découvrir aux enfants. » Lui répondis-je.

« Mais bien sûr, j'ai toujours dit que cette maison était une vrai merveille, mais à présent je pense que ma maison peut rivaliser avec la tienne n'es-ce pas ? » Dit-elle d'un ton hautain.

« Oui, votre maison est encore plus belle qu'autrefois. »

« Je sais. »

Le silence s'installa entre nous et cette la voix d'une personne pas si inconnue que sa qui l'interrompit.

« Maman, tu n'aurais pas vu mon…. »

Mais elle s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase quand elle me vit. Au départ elle se contenta de se stopper au milieu de la pièce mais la surprise passé, elle sourit et se précipita vers moi. Elle me prit dans ces bras tant bien que mal, avec les enfants qui étaient toujours dans mes bras. Et je lui rendis son étreinte comme je le pouvais. Elle me relâcha au bout de quelque seconde et me détailla de bas en haut.

-« J'ai toujours dit que la couleur bleu t'allait à ravir Bella, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi maman ? »

Pour toute réponse sa mère hocha les épaules et tourna les talons en direction des tréfonds de la maison. Tanya la regarda faire avec un air désolé et finit par se reconcentrer sur nous et plus précisément sur ma fille.

-« Elle a tellement changé depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vu. Tu es de plus en plus jolie Sarah Beth. « Mais Sarah Beth intimidait enfonça sa tête dans mon cou.

-« Je suis désolé elle est un peu timide ».

-« Ce n'est pas très grave tu sais, après tout on ne se connaît pas tellement. »

Je remerciais Tanya d'un regard d'être aussi compréhensive et je sursautais quand j'entendis des hurlements venant de la maison. Tanya se rendant compte de mon trouble m'adressa un sourire compatissant en me disant :

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont les amis de Masen, il a décidé de faire une soirée entre garçons ce qui consiste entre autre à regarder le match de football qui passe ce soir à la télé. Je suis vraiment ravie que tu sois venu ce soir sinon j'aurais dû supporter seul leur attitude d'hommes de croc magnons ».

-« Tu sais bien que je suis toujours prête à te sauver la vie ».

-« Oui je n'ai jamais douté sur cela ! »

En même temps que nous continuions notre discussion elle nous fit entre tous les trois dans la maison et nous atteignîmes rapidement l'endroit d'où prévenait le bruit. Les personnes qui s'y trouvaient ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite notre présence. La première personne qui nous remarqua fut Masen qui dit :

« Tanya tu as apporté les ….. »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase quand il remarqua notre présence ce qui alerta les autres personnes dans la pièce qui se retournèrent à leur tour.


End file.
